Life Happens
by GwenApplegate
Summary: Gwen & Meg run away after discovering they're mutants…they meet Clark, the person who says the wrong things...Kaci, on the way of finding herself...Sil who seeks the guy w/ the tail...Roree & Logan, who are lost...& Xavier, the man who will help them al
1. Many Meetings at the Smallville Pathmark

Title: Life Happens Rated: PG-13 (for the better judgement) Disclaimer: I haven't a slightest clue, but I own no X-Men character, for only Marvel  
comics has claim over that, but I shall say that Gwen, Meg, Jeremy, Kacia,  
Sil, and Roree are my characters and nyah! Oh yea and Clark is owned by  
Smallville.I think.lol.well enjoy.and reviews are welcome.:D  
  
Chapter 1: Meetings  
  
Megan Evans and Gwendolyn Applegate stepped off the Kansas Airlines, they had no idea that they were being watched and followed. They were both 17 and coming from Staten Island, New York. They had taken a one way ticket to Smallville, Kansas, but their parents wouldn't have cared less. Ever since they exposed themselves as mutants, their parents had kept their distance. They were now in Metropolis, Kansas and were waiting for a taxi to take them to the Talon, a little coffee place in Smallville.  
Gwen and Meg were two very stunning people. They had met at the age of two at an airport; their parents had been college buddies and the two little girls were friends ever since. Meg was born on May 17, 1986 and Gwen was born on June 27, 1986. Gwen stood at 5 feet and 5 inches, while Meg stood an inch taller. They both looked like they worked out a lot, which they did; they took martial art classes for 13 years, stopping at 15, but they still ran 2 miles every day. They both had green eyes; Gwen's being a deep emerald, while Meg had an icier colored one. Gwen's hair was cut chin-length at the front, but was a layered shoulder-length behind the ear and back. It was a dark brown colored streaked with a bright purple color. Meg, on the other hand, had blonde hair that was angled to the shoulders and was streaked with a neon green color. To finish it off, Meg had tips with the color, neon green, and Gwen had grew hers and had gotten a French Nail design done to her nails. They both had pedicures to match. The actual final edition was that they were mutants. Meg could levitate, freeze time, and make people feel that they were on Cloud 9. Gwen, on the other hand, gave people an electrical shock, which absorbed some of their energy and gave it to Gwen. The shock was strong enough to knock a person out and depending if you're weak, strong, old, or young, a person could get effected worse or not. For a mutant, she could absorb some of their power as well and make a mental note of it, so she could use it anytime she wanted to. She wore elbow length gloves and long sleeves or turtlenecks to keep physical contact almost impossible. Though, what Gwen didn't know was that, that a person could be shocked only once.  
  
Bobby Drake was very nervous. And when he got nervous things went cold, literally. His code-name was Iceman because he could make the air around him cold. He didn't like stalking people, but he had too. All the X-Men had too. He wore a similar uniform to those that his teachers were wearing. They were tight and felt like they would give him a rash of some sort. His professors, Jean, Scott, and Xavier were now waiting for a taxi to follow Gwen and Meg, and Bobby reluctantly helped. Ororo was his other professor, but had taken the Blackbird and was going to land somewhere in one of Smallville's vast fields. They were all wearing black shades to keep from making eye contact with anyone, except for Scott who was wearing his visor to keep his rays from hitting anyone. When the taxi finally came, Scott helped Xavier out of his wheelchair and into the taxi.  
Xavier mentioned "Remember, Bobby, you didn't need to come with us."  
Bobby dryly "Yes, I know," he shut the taxi door and the driver began  
to drive toward the Talon, "what's so important about them anyway. Is  
it ok we're stalking them?"  
Xavier replied "They are mutants in need of help. We're simply  
following them to bring them to the school."  
Bobby retorted "We could have just stopped them at the airport."  
Scott answers "It isn't that simple.they could run.or use their  
powers, which are unknown to us."  
Xavier speaks to Bobby "Scott's right, but the reason we're really  
still following them is because there is another mutant that's in  
Smallville too."  
Bobby said, "Really?"  
Xavier said, "Yes we need to find the three children and bring them to  
the school before something happens to them or Eric finds them." Everyone went silent. They looked at the sign that said Welcome to Smallville: The Meteor Capitol of the World. Bobby raised an eyebrow as they passed the sign and Scott smirked.  
  
Gwen looked out the taxi window. All she saw was corn.  
"Reckon there's enough to feed a million people?" said Meg, breaking Gwen's train of thought.  
"I suppose," responded Gwen.  
"You seem depressed," said Meg, stating the already known, "what's bothering you?" "You know what is." Gwen said shortly. "Gwen..." Meg said. "We were all over the news and in all the papers," said Gwen, "just because you froze time and I put Jem in a coma and now our parents hate us." Jem was Gwen's little brother, it was short for Jeremy. "And now our parents hate us," whispered Meg, "because we're mutants." Gwen said nothing, mostly because there was nothing to be said. Suddenly a motion caught her vision from outside. Besides the fact that there was an odd-looking plane flying in the sky, there was a blur of someone running in the field full of corn. The person was running at like the speed of light and just like that was off.  
"Meg did you see that?" asked Gwen, "Meg?" She turned to look at Meg and saw her gaping at the window. "I'll take that as a yes" and smirked. Ten minutes later, they got out of the taxi and headed toward the Talon. Then they stopped. Well actually, it was more like Meg stopped and Gwen collided into her.  
"Meg, what was that?" Gwen said furiously.  
Meg smiled. "They have a Pathmark in the middle of Kansas. Now this I have to see!" Meg said excitedly. Gwen suddenly felt very airy and felt like she could fly toward the sky. "Ok we'll go, but Meg calm down, I don't like flying" said Gwen and they both laughed. "Wait, stop" she said to Meg before going inside. She turned around.  
  
The X-Men stepped out of the taxi and began to follow Gwen and Meg. Bobby was clearly uncomfortable in his uniform and kept tugging at the collar. Jean laughed and heard her say *You didn't have to wear that* inside his mind. Bobby just shrugged. That was when the trouble began. Meg was already inside, but Gwen stood outside. She looked at him and arched an eyebrow. To her, we must look like something from Men in Black, thought Bobby. The next thing he knew, he couldn't move, nor could any of the X-Men. Gwen was standing there and her hand was turned slightly.  
Gwen was using a power she had obtained when she had first come in contact with her power. She had got it after she had touched Meg. Meg was okay afterwards, just a little "off", so was Gwen, it had only lasted for while. It could have been worse, but it usually depended, to her, on how strong, weak, powerful, not so powerful. The power she was using wasn't freezing time exactly, but she had learned to control the power enough to hold their legs in place and for the man in the wheelchair, the wheels. She then entered Pathmark with Meg. It was nothing personal, just she was very suspicious of them; they had been following them for an awfully long time.  
Meg sighed. It was just like Gwen to get paranoid, but what could she do? Her train of thought was stopped as Meg rammed full face into a young boy in his mid teens. Gwen gave a shout as the two collided into the magazine section.  
"Are you alright?" said Gwen to both the young man and Meg.  
"Umph," said Meg.  
The young man jumped up.  
"Oh my god! I'm.I'm so sorry," said the guy.  
"It's alright, just help her out will you" said Gwen. She didn't think it was odd that the guy had recovered so quickly. He bent over and gently picked Meg, who was still in a daze. "I could bring her to my place."said the guy. "Yea, sure," said Gwen sarcastically, "and where did the trust come in?" The guy placed Meg gently against Aisle 1 and gave her a look of adoration, even though she looked as if she would hop around on one foot in any second. "I'm Clark Kent" he said taking out his hand. "Gwen" she responded and shook his hand with a firm grip. He thought it was odd of her for wearing gloves in hot weather, but said nothing. "I'm Meg!" Meg replied cheerfully. Clark laughed and said "Nice to meet you." He took her hand and helped her up. "We should clean up this mess" said Gwen and began to pick up magazines. She looked up and saw Meg looking up into Clark's eyes. They would soon be levitating, but that wasn't why she looked up. Behind them was a guy in black pointing a gun at them. Gwen shrieked. "WATCH OUT!" she shouted and shoved them to the ground.  
Two shots rang out. Meg and Gwen crawled to one of the lower shelves  
of Aisle 1 and crawled in. It was the cereal section. They didn't  
move. They didn't breathe. There was silence and then more shots  
rang out. There were shouts of 'Give me the money' and then some more  
shouts and groans. Gwen was shaking. Meg was trying to calm herself.  
  
"This is a Pathmark," Meg said.  
"Who the hell robs a Pathmark!" said Gwen.  
"I don't know, but we should calm down," said Meg.  
"Yea, you do that, I'll panic," said Gwen.  
Someone then bent over. "Are you." he began, but was hit by Gwen who  
screamed and threw a box of Cheerios at him. Flames erupted  
everywhere, coming out threw his eyes.  
"Gwen, that was Clark!" said Meg.  
"Well, how was I supposed to know!" Gwen shouted, "Let's get out of  
here."  
"Ok, but not without Clark," replied Meg.  
"Who said we were leaving without him?" said Gwen. All of a sudden there was an explosion. The next thing Gwen knew was that she was bouncing on her butt off the sidewalk and into the street. Gwen finally got up and groaned. She hurt everywhere and her upper right arm had a large gash in it. She was about to go back into the now burning Pathmark, until she heard a cough that was meant to catch her attention. She looked up and saw the people that she had stopped in their tracks earlier. They looked very uncomfortable and had taken off their sunglasses except for one of them who was wearing an odd looking visor.  
"Oh, sorry about that" said Gwen and twitched her hand again and they stumbled.  
"Finally" muttered Bobby.  
"Yea," said Gwen, but was interrupted by Clark dashing out with Meg in his arms. Unlike Gwen's gash on her arm, Meg had a small cut on her forehead just above her right eye, but she was also unconscious . "Is she alright?" said Gwen worriedly. "I believe so. She must have fainted from the fumes or something" said Clark. In the distance, sirens were heard. Gwen groaned loudly. "We need to get out of here," said Gwen, stating the already obvious.  
"But where?" she said, more to herself. Then she heard a voice in her head, *Come with us. We may be able to help you. * She muttered a couple of inappropriate word and looked around to see were the voice had come from and realized that the same thing must have happened to Clark because he was looking all around. They rested their eyes on the man in the wheelchair.  
"My name is Professor Charles Xavier and I'm here to help you and so is my team of X-Men," said the Professor. "I'm not an X-Men, unfortunately, I'm too young" said Bobby. His clear statement made Gwen laugh. Hard. "This is Bobby Drake, code-named Iceman," continued Xavier, "This is Scott Summers, code-named Cyclops and this is Dr. Jean Grey." They each gave either nod or a smile. "Um.hi.I'm Gwen Applegate, she's Meg Evans, and he's Clark Kent?" Gwen said, in a question only because she was very confused. "Come with us. We may be able to help you, all of you," said Xavier. "Where would you be taking us?" Clark asked a suspicion the trio held. "To Westchester, New York. Ororo and the Blackbird are waiting near the bridge. We'll be taking you to my school for our kind," said Xavier. "Um, we don't have anywhere else to go, and we could always leave." Gwen said reasonably.  
"What about my parents?" said Clark. The sirens became louder.  
"We've got to go now!" shouted Scott, "Or it'll be too late." The X- Men headed toward the bridge. "I'm going," said Gwen, "just give me Meg." "No, I'll go too," replied Clark and they began to follow the X-Men. Everyone was following Scott, who was half sprinting. 15 minutes later, they got to the bridge. They then went into the field. Xavier said that Ororo concealed the Blackbird by landing in the cornfield. Gwen remembered seeing an odd-looking plane in the sky earlier. They were nearly half way through the field when Meg woke up and screamed. Meg was quite comfortable in Clark's arms, but his racing heart was what made her fully aware of her surroundings.  
"What the hell is going on?" shouted Meg.  
"We're going to New York!" said Clark.  
"By foot?!" said Meg.  
"No."said Clark. Everyone stopped running. There, in front of them, was the Blackbird. To Gwen, Meg, and Clark, it was humongous.  
"Whoa." said Meg.  
"Wow," said Clark, "that's big."  
"We're gonna fly in style," said Gwen excitedly, "cool." Bobby laughed. This was pretty much what he was like this morning, when he first saw the Blackbird. It was amazing and flied so cool. Inside stood Ororo Munroe a.k.a. Storm. Meg jumped out of Clark's arms.  
"I want to go in first!!" said Meg and ran up the ramp that had come out, "cool!!" Ororo laughed and approached Meg. They shook hands. "I'm Ororo Munroe, you can call me Storm" she said. "I'm Meg Evans.you can call me Meg" said Meg and took a seat. Ororo introduced herself to both Gwen and Clark and then sat down with Scott at the controls. Jean got out some antibiotics for Gwen's arm and then wrapped her upper arm in a big white cloth. Gwen then realized that it had been a bad day for wearing white clothes because she was smeared with soot and her outfit was now black. 


	2. Drawing

Chapter 2  
  
Sillendia Dyelon and Kacia Takamura were sitting at a wooden table outside Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, each finishing up on a little anime person they had started drawing earlier that day. Sillendia, called Sil or Raven, thought that daydreaming about Kurt Wagner was more fun. Kurt, or Nightcrawler, was a very interesting blue creature who had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot and was covered from head to toe in angelic symbols. He was very religious when it came to God, then again, he was a priest, but that didn't matter to Sil. The reason she loved him so terribly was because of his four foot long tail. She just wanted to take his tail and just play with it and had always wondered what it would be like to be held or tickled in the tummy by his tail, she sighed.  
Kacia, called Kacee or Siryn, was thinking of better things; don't get it wrong, she was thinking about guys. Though, her sights were set on one particular one, John Allardyce, better known as Pyro. He was her type, rebellious, and, as a bonus, he had control over fire. The thought of it made her smirk.  
Sil and Kacee had been best friends for a long time. They had done each other's hair. Sil had streaked Kacee's chin length brown hair blue and Kacee had streaked Sil's flowy brown hair blonde. They both had discovered they were mutants during a stay in Japan, in a hotel. Kacee had made almost every Japanese man in their hotel fall in love with her while she was do a singing competition. Then she made matters worse by screaming, which broke mirrors and windows and probably some of the crowd's eardrums. At the same time, Sil discovered that she could walk through solid objects when her chair tipped over and she found herself in someone else's room. She also accidentally melted a Japanese waiter, with acid mist that came out of her right hand, because he was starting to piss her off and also because he told her they ran out of sushi for the night. After that, Kacee and Sil fled, but didn't exactly have anywhere to go. They were wanted in Japan and they had no way of leaving, that is until Charles Xavier found them. He had tracked them down on Cerebro and brought them over. He taught them to control their powers, to best of his ability at least. That was only three years ago, now they were 17. They were now waiting for the X-Men's return trip from Kansas and waiting to see the new mutants and maybe make some more friends.  
"I hope they see a cow." Sil said absentmindedly.  
"Where did that come from?" asked Kacee.  
"Dunno. HAH! I finished before you!" Sil said as she finished anime drawing of  
herself and Nightcrawler holding hands with his tail making a heart in between them.  
Seeing this, Kacee laughs, "okkkk.why don't you just ask him out?" she said.  
"'Cause."said Sil, as if that was an enough of an explanation.  
"Yea.OW," said Kacee. A kid named Artie poked her.  
"Can you sing for us again?" said Artie and pointed to several other children who were waiting at a patch of grass. Sil started laughing.  
"What?" Kacee said.  
"The boys are going to be gawking at you for a while," said Sil.  
"Puh-leese!!" said Artie.  
"Sure.what song?" said Kacee as she walked over to the group of mutant kids at  
about the age of 12.  
"Somewhere Over the Rainbow!!" they all shouted.  
"Um.ok."said Kacee and began, "Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high, there is a land that I heard of." and she continued to sing, even though Sil kept chuckling in between. The boys in the little group gawked at her adoringly and just smiled dumbly up at her. Kacee both didn't seem to mind or care and just kept singing. Sil thought it was the perfect Kodak moment and kept giggling. 


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3  
  
Gwen woke up with a start. For five full seconds, she had no idea where she was. Then she remembered she was with the X-Men on a plane going to Westchester. She nudged Meg, to try to awaken her.  
"Mmph.mine.all mine.give me!!" muttered Meg in her sleep. Gwen nudged  
her harder, this time succeeding.  
"What! Where am I?" asked Meg, who was a little dumbfounded, Gwen gave her a second to let her senses kick in.  
"Are you awake yet?" said Gwen.  
"Obviously," answered Meg, "What?"  
"I'm bored," said Gwen.  
"Good for you, me.I'm going to sleep, don't wake me up 'til we get there," said Meg.  
"Mean." said Gwen and poked Bobby, "Hey."  
"Hi," he said, ".uh.so I heard you were bored."  
"Yes I'm very bored," she answered. They laughed.  
"At least you didn't have to wear a uniform," said Bobby.  
"I'm guessing you didn't NEED to wear a uniform," said Gwen.  
"Guess so," Bobby said shrugging, "Wanna play a game?"  
"What?" said Gwen.  
"A game," he said and pulled out a deck of cards.  
"Let's play Go Fish" said Gwen. They both reached for the cards at the same time and their hands touched. Gwen looked up at him, involuntarily biting her lower lip, and thanked God she had worn gloves.  
"We don't have to play a game, you know" said Bobby, but was interrupted by Meg who had decided to wake up at that point.  
"Moment" she said softly, but audibly enough to be heard and rubbed her finger swiftly across her right eyelid. Embarrassed, Gwen pulled her hand back and looked away from Bobby. Bobby, on the other hand, had looked away and was becoming beet red. Xavier broke the sudden silence.  
"Meg, wake up Clark. Quick. Give him these" said Xavier and tossed a pair of earplugs to her.  
"Scott, Bobby, I want you to put yours in NOW" said Xavier and they did instantaneously.  
"What is this, a game?" asked Gwen, while Meg tried repeatedly to wake Clark up.  
"No, it's Siryn, she's singing" said Xavier, as if that gave all the explanation.  
"I think he's dead.he isn't moving...that much" said Meg, referring to Clark.  
"Then you must put them in for him" said Xavier.  
"Or give him a good kick down under; that will surely wake him up." Gwen muttered.  
"Hey," Meg said sharply, "I heard that!" Meg popped the earplugs in, one each ear, for Clark. As she was finishing putting in the other one, though, his eyes went wide open.  
"AHHH!" screamed Meg, and then caught some more breath, "AHHH!"  
"What in the?" said Clark, "What's in my ears?" He then heard *Don't take them out, trust me, just don't* in his mind and so he became silent.  
"Sorry, are you okay?" asked Clark. Meg looked about ready to cry, her face was red and her heart seemed like it was in her throat and she was breathing heavily. She sat down. Gwen was grinning.  
"Don't say anything" said Meg angrily.  
"I didn't say anything" said Gwen, still smiling  
"Hmph" said Meg and stuck her tongue out, making Gwen burst into giggles.  
"Please, quiet back there, we are trying to land" said Xavier sternly.  
"Yes, sir" Meg and Gwen whispered and both tried to fight back giggles 


	4. Introductions

Chapter 4  
  
He swung and teleported through the trees in the little wooded area that was near Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. He was blue, fuzzy, and angelic symbols all over. The angelic symbols symbolized for each and every sin. He had three fingers on each hand and two toes on each foot. In addition, he had a four foot long tail and spoke with a heavy German accent. He was Kurt Wagner, or more commonly known as Nightcrawler. His flexible body was from so many years of being in the Muniche Circus in Germany and some parts of Massachusetts. His mutant powers allowed him to go from one place to another, as long as he knew where he was going. Unfortunately, after each teleport, the stench of sulfur would always arise.  
In the distance, he heard Kacee's singing, but he wasn't affecting him because he wasn't that close to her as Artie was and he also because he kept teleporting. Kurt knew of Sil's attraction toward him. Well, actually, he didn't know officially, but here and there he would find the littered copies of Sil's drawings, usually covered in lipstick marks. He had even seen the ones that had him and her holding hands and his tail in the shape of a heart. For some reason, he made it a hobby to collect the drawings he found. One part was because this was God's beautiful green earth and it didn't deserve to be littered by papers. Another was because he couldn't deny his own feelings for Sil. Every time he passed her in the school's halls he would blush and thankfully, for him, it wouldn't and couldn't be seen because he was blue. He would ask her out and it wasn't that he was scared or anything, but the fact that he wasn't prepared. He had seen her drawings enough to know that she was basically obsessed with his tail. So, he had been practicing for a while to make his tail in the shape of a heart to impress her, like on a first date, but so far it had come out a little crummy. He was trying though and when he was ready he would approach her.  
(SPLAT!( Kacee's singing had become screaming and THAT could travel much farther than her singing. He put his hands over his ears, but that was useless. He was starting to get the worst headache of all time. All his train of thought was lost as he tried to concentrate on teleporting out of there. Nothing. He couldn't really even move. He would have to wait until it passed over, or in other words, Kacee stopped screaming. Around him, trees started to explode. He had to get out and fast.  
Gwen, on the other hand, was getting a terribly painful migraine. Her arm was in the worst pain possible. She also believed at the painful moment that Clark was one of the stupidest people alive, plus he had the earplugs. Xavier had allowed Bobby, Gwen, Meg, and Clark off on school ground level, outside, and then the basketball court opened and the plane went under. Bobby was going to give them a tour of the outside of the school when Clark ran up to a girl with short blue streaked brown hair, who was singing the last verses of "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" to a group children, and poked her to say hi. Since the girl obviously never saw him before, she screamed, thinking probably that he was someone on the loose or something. Whatever it was, she was having a major migraine.  
Sil had had it. Kacee was giving her headache. Trees were exploding. Windows were cracking. People were on their knees. The children were in pain. She was getting pissed. In any moment she was going to spray acid mist at her or maybe at the guy that started it all.  
Finally, after what seemed like hours, Kacee calmed down. She took in a deep breath and then another and another and then released it slowly. Her throat stung from screaming so much. She then took in her surroundings. Some of the children were crying. There was glass from broken windows and dust from exploded trees. There was an imploding sound and then the stench of sulfur. Then there was a shout; Kacee looked to her right. There, stood, or better yet, lay Bobby, two girls, and the guy that startled her. The girl with green streaks had shrieked at Nightcrawler who seemed a little woozy and was sitting on a tree stump, while the one with purple streaks just gaped.  
"Maybe it ought to be time for introductions," said Bobby, not liking  
the silence one bit.  
"Lemme just get used to the silence," said Meg whose ears were still  
ringing.  
"I'm Gwen Applegate" said Gwen and shook hands with Kacee, Sil, and  
Nightcrawler.  
"I'm Kacia Takamura, call me Kacee.um.Gwen.is your arm okay.And why  
are you wearing elbow length gloves and a turtleneck in the summer?"  
asked Kacee.  
"I get cold," said Gwen sarcastically. Sil laughed, she found this  
sort of thing very funny. Kacee just gave a forced smile.  
"I'm Sillendia Dyelon, you all can call me Sil, Sillendia, or Raven,  
anything else and I'll give you the squirt of death," said Sil  
smiling.  
"I'm Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich circus I was known as the  
magnificent Nightcrawler" said Kurt, pleased to give his entire  
introduction.  
"Wow. That is sooo cool. I'm Meg Evans," said Meg, beaming, and she  
gave a small wave.  
"Um.I'm Clark Kent.I'm really sorry.I didn't mean to scare you.um.are  
you ok?" said Clark. At that, Gwen nudged Meg.  
"That could be his line" she whispered.  
"What?" Meg whispered.  
"Are you ok.I'm sorry" whispered Gwen and Meg smiled.  
"I'm fine" said Kacee, "You guys should probably meet Professor Xavier  
at the Danger Room, since you're new students.Bobby, Sil, Kurt,  
me.we'll bring you there." 


	5. Explainations

Chapter 5  
  
With that, they followed her to go inside to the training center. Sil stopped and turned around, quickly jogging toward the children. Nightcrawler paused and waited for her. The rest of the group continued.  
"Artie please bring the children inside quickly and if any of you are injured, please report to the hospital room immediately, Jean will help you there, understood?" said Sil, a little breathlessly.  
"Sure thing" said Artie. Following Artie, the children began to march inside. Sil jogged back to the other group and didn't see Nightcrawler until the last minute, accidentally running through him  
"Ack.Kurt.is that you?" asked Sil, "Sorry 'bout that."  
"Iz ok, iz vas probably my vault anyway" said Kurt. His German accent made Sil smile, she really did love him. Kurt, on the other hand, was blushing and his heart was racing. His tail kept spiraling and then straightening out. He actually liked it when Sil ran through him. For an odd reason, it made him feel all warm and jittery inside. The silence was making him uncomfortable.  
"Um.I could teleport both of us to the training room" said Nightcrawler, "To catch up vith everyone elz."  
"Ok.we could do that" said Sil, a little too chirpily and eyed his tail. Nightcrawler twirled his tail, but held out his hand.  
"Here hold on" said Kurt and Sil took his hand, "Just varning you, you may veel a little empty in between teleports."  
"Wait what is THAT supposed to m." asked Sil, but was cut off short by the black empty void that appeared. Kurt had wrapped his tail around Sil to support her. He was used to the several seconds of nothingness, but his passengers usually weren't. Hence, when they got to the training room, Sil was both flushed and green. Sil was actually silently thanking God for letting him allow her to actually feel his tail for once in her life. Her stomach was tingling from where his tail had been. It had been so soft and warm and cozy. She smiled at thought of it. He had long let go, though, and someone new was in the room, besides Scott, Ororo, and Professor Xavier. It was John Allardyce, also known as Pyro, and as always he was dangerously flicking open and closed his silver lighter. He had dirty blonde hair that lay floppy, sort of. He stood tall and had the look of rebellion printed all over his face. He was wearing an interesting black T-shirt that read in tiny print, If you can read this, you're too close to me. Now go away. Far away. Those shirts always made everyone's day, for some reason.  
"That was so cool!" exclaimed Sil.  
"Mutant farts are so not cool" said John, indicating the sulfur smell. Kurt became uncomfortable. He always felt a little awkward, being blue and all. Then Kacee, Bobby, Gwen, Meg, and Clark filed in. John watched them, the girls especially. He thought that the girls had a lot of spunk. He liked their hair and smiled at the thought of it. He was Kacee closely. He liked her a lot, but in away he was afraid of being in a relationship with her. If he screwed their relationship, it would NOT be the last time he would hear from Kacee. He wasn't a coward; he was just waiting for the right moment to come up. It needed to be perfect timing because of any of the consequences. It wasn't just her; she had friends, friends who were dangerous.  
"Gwen go to the sink over there and take off that cloth and wash your wound carefully, it should have healed by now though" said Xavier. Gwen went over to the sink, took off her gloves and threw out the dirty cloth that had been tied around her arm. She was amazed at how rapidly the gash had healed and began scrubbing off the bloody residue. Meg watched her friend in amazement and couldn't believe that the wound had healed in a matter of hours. For her, a PAPER CUT healed in two to three days.  
"How did it heal so fast?" asked Meg.  
"Unicorn horn shavings. They're quite useful" said Xavier.  
"Isn't that like animal cruelty? Wait where did you get unicorn? Do unicorns exist? They're only in folklore" said Meg who was getting more confused by the  
minute.  
"Folklores are no lies, they once happened a long, long time ago," explained Ororo, "Time Wizard brought us, we got some 'collections' on the way back, it was no cruelty, it was more an offering."  
"Whoa" said Meg.  
"I'd say that was bull, but I was there so, it was a little freaky and all being surrounded by wooded area, mythical creatures, and wood nymphs and elves who were frolicking through the woods. It gave me the creeps" said John and he gave an involuntary shudder.  
"That is so cool. I have unicorn dust on me! Or HAD, but that is so COOL!!" said Gwen excitedly. She was amazed and surprised and very confused.  
"Do you have photos?" asked Meg, knowing they probably didn't.  
"It would have been too complicated to explain what the camera was, it might  
have changed history" offered Scott, as an explanation.  
"Wouldn't YOU being there already cause a change in history?" asked Gwen as  
she finished wiping up her long-healed wound and pulled on her gloves, tugging them to her elbows..  
"That's why it is dangerous and at all times you must keep to yourself. Only if  
you must, then can you talk to others, but it is like a last resort" explained Ororo. Gwen, Clark, Meg gave her a look of awe. Their thoughts focused all on one word, wow. Then Xavier started speaking, out loud and in their heads. Meg shuddered involuntarily, to her it was sort of creepy that someone could actually inside your mind, but she thought, she'd have to deal with it.  
"Yes, yes, that is correct, but that is not what we're here for. As you three know,  
this a school in which you'll be staying at to learn and." began Xavier.  
"Wait a darn minute.we, well I, came all the way from Kansas to New York, just to live in a school? That makes no sense" said Clark.  
"For crying out loud, let him finish" said Kacee, letting her annoyance be heard, which made John smirk.  
"Thank you, as I was saying, yes, you'll be living in my school, for mutants. Here, you will get a regular education, plus I will, and so will my X-Men, help you three, control and adapt living with your powers. This is the Danger room, where I hope to at least begin to help you control you powers, starting today" said Xavier.  
"We'll being living here? That's so cool. Do we get our own rooms or do we share with people?" asked Gwen excitedly.  
"There's a room near Jean and Scott's and right next to Bobby and  
John's, which is next to Kacee and Sil's. You and Meg will be sharing  
the room alone and Clark, you will be living on Bobby and John's room.  
Everyone's necessities and such have been delivered here and sent to  
your rooms" said Xavier.  
"That's fast, and confusing. How did you get our stuff so.fast? Everyone's stuff is here? I don't get it. How is it here? Were our parent's contacted? When.how?" asked Meg.  
"They were notified while we stood outside Pathmark waiting for you to come out" said Jean speaking for what seemed like the first time, Scott's and her hands were entwined with one another, noting that the affection between them was a little more serious than the other 'crushes'.  
"That explains them because they live in New York, but what about me, my parents are in Kansas, and that is quite far away from New York" said Clark. Kacee glanced at Gwen and they gave each other forced smiles, they were thinking the exact same thing, this guy is.just is, everyone knows that New York and Kansas are far away. No need for excitement.  
"I brought the Blackbird over. The Professor gave me the address and I went over, they agreed and your stuff is in your room" said Ororo.  
"Oh" said Clark, "so what's so special about us, and why did you decide that now was the time to get us, and how did you find us?" asked Clark. Wow, thought Gwen, the guy was asking something that was actually worth asking, even Kacee was impressed. Meg was just standing there, mesmerized by Clark's presence. Bobby had sat down, next to John. Bobby was tired, being awake from four in the morning, but John was listening. He wanted to find out if this guy was a goodie-two shoes like Iceman over there or rebellious like him. So far, Clark was in between, which was okay under his standards.  
Sil, on the other hand, was NOT listening to what they were saying. She found staring at Kurt more interesting. More like staring at his tail, though, that was quite fascinating. She remembered how a moment before she was held by it. She sighed at the thought. Kurt was aware of her presence, but didn't really know what to do so he just swung his tail around. He rolled it up, spiraled it and such. He was bored.  
"Ahem," began Xavier, clearing his throat, so he knew everyone was listening, "I used Cerebro, a device used to help me track mutants. You three are mutants in need of help and that is why I went to find you. Magneto has been tracking you down and he may have found you" said Xavier.  
"What's, who's Magneto?" asked Clark.  
"He's a very dangerous, powerful mutant who thinks there is a war brewing between humans and mutants" said Xavier.  
"Where do we play in?" asked Meg, glad to be finally in on the conversation.  
"I don't know" said Xavier, "I am trying my best to find out, though. Scott, Ororo bring them into the training room. Jean get the medical papers and notepad out. I would like to begin."  
"Begin what?" Gwen, Meg, and Clark asked at the same time.  
"I need to know the full extent of your powers, and from there, I can help you control them" said Xavier, "You five didn't need to come, but you're here, make yourself useful." He looked at Kacee, Sil, Kurt, John, and Bobby. Scott and Ororo led to another section of the room. It was quite big and there was an enormous white 'bubble', inside of it was the Danger Room 


	6. The Danger Room

Chapter 6  
  
"Who's first?" asked Xavier and Clark stepped up.  
"I'll do it, but what are we supposed to do?" asked Clark.  
"Just, first, explain to us any of your abilities, and then we'll work from there" said Xavier.  
"Um, well I have super speed, super strength, and x-ray vision," began Clark and Jean began scribbling it on his record, "I got a new power, heat vision, like flames shoot from my eyes, but I don't how to control it, yet."  
"Well what happened, what were you thinking or experiencing the last time it happened" said Xavier.  
"I, I don't know" said Clark, stuttering and turning beet red. He stole  
a glance at Meg, who was just looking around, amazed by the immense size  
of the room and how it was so white and clean. His eyes began to water  
slightly.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Xavier, "Well just in case you do, John, can you get the mannequin? It's for practice."  
"Cool, I remember the mannequin" said John, chuckling a bit. John went to the corner of the room and opened an unseen door. He took out the mannequin, which could be seen that it was once white. Now it was black in some spots and badly scorched. Also, it had lost its head and the cloth around the chest area had melted or torn. Kacee smirked, she remembered the mannequin. Pyro had been the one who scorched it and badly burned it and Sil was the one who used her acid mist to eat away the chest area's cloth. It was also Sil's power that made the mannequin lose its head.  
"Nice" said Clark, smiling, as the mannequin was placed 2 yards away  
from, approximately.  
"Are you sure you don't remember what made you start the flames?"  
asked Xavier.  
"I assure you, I don't know," said Clark, both knowing that that was a  
big fat lie.  
"Wait a minute. The fires started after I threw Cheerios at him, at  
Pathmark. Maybe that's it!" said Gwen excitedly. Mutters of 'what?!' were heard. Gwen snatched Jean's pad out of her hand s and tore a sheet of fresh paper off and then returned it back to her. Gwen went over to a table near Xavier, took a pen, and began sketching. She then took a tack and tacked the sketching on the mannequin's chest. It was a very crude drawing of the cover of a Cheerio's box. It had Cheerios in big bold letters in the middle and there was a very sad drawing of a bee right underneath.  
"It's not my best work, but it'll do" said Gwen, "Anything?"  
"Um.nothing" said Clark. Kacee thought it over. It seemed as if every time he looked at Meg or was in her presence, he got nervous or 'stupid'. She laughed silently to herself; he was head over heels in love. He had only known him for about half an hour, but she was beginning to think that the fire thing happened every time he was in the presence of Meg, or the person he desired.  
"Wait," said Kacee and grabbed Meg by the shoulders, "Clark, think Meg."  
"What?" said Clark and then looked at Meg who was mildly surprised and  
a little dazed. Clark's eyes, which had been watering, were now stinging and burning. They hurt painfully. He looked away from Meg and closed his eyes, but it was too late. Eruptions of fire were pushed out through his eyes. They hit the mannequin and it was alight. The Cheerio drawing crumpled and fell to the floor.  
"Ack!" shrieked Gwen, jumping out of the way.  
"Whoa" said Bobby.  
"That is too cool, TOO cool, I like this guy" said John. Kurt was too startled to say anything as he watched the remains of the mannequin go alight. He was transfixed to the mesmerizing flickering lights.  
"Which proves my point." muttered Kacee. Clark's eyes stopped finally. The pressure was relieved. He was little embarrassed though.  
"Ok, there, that was a step, did you get that down Jean?" asked Xavier.  
"Yes" said Jean, scribbling the last couple of things.  
"How do you feel Clark?" asked Xavier.  
"Refreshed?" said Clark, not sure how to put it and shrugged his shoulders.  
"I think it only happens when he thinks about sex" said Sil excitedly. Clark became beet red once again at the mention of that. *Write that down Jean.* Xavier said telepathically to Jean. Jean who had been scribbling it down returned with *I am.* Kacee was laughing with Sil.  
"You REALLY wanted to say that didn't you?" said Kacee.  
"Yep, it was the right moment too" said Sil and they giggled some more. Meg, on the other hand, was not a happy camper; she didn't like being thought of like that and was VERY embarrassed. She also didn't like Gwen laughing at her.or Clark. She liked Clark, but not THAT much. Sheesh, they had only known each for at least an hour. Gwen had joined Kacee and Sil and they were laughing and talking about what had happened. She thought they were really cool.  
"Hey," Meg said, walking over, "You better not be talking about me."  
"We're not" they said smiling at her. She was about to say something, when Xavier spoke first.  
"Bobby, please cool the fire, and ladies have a seat. Clark you're finished for now. Who's next?" asked Xavier.  
"Not me" said Gwen.  
"Fine, I'll go" said Meg, sticking her tongue out shortly at Gwen, who only laughed. Meg stood up and walked to where Clark had been standing moments before. She was getting goose bumps all over her arms and legs. She was cold.  
"Shall we begin?" asked Xavier.  
"Yea, I'm ready" said Meg.  
"Okay. Let's begin with you telling us your powers" said Xavier and Jean got out a new medical record.  
"Uh." began Meg.  
"Wait!" interrupted Kacee, "What time is it?"  
"Inuyasha doesn't start for another 40 minutes, Kacee" scowled Scott.  
"Oh okay, good" said Kacee, still a little jumpy. Gwen arched an eyebrow, but Sil explained to her briefly what Inuyasha was and why Kacee was freaked. Inuyasha was a Japanese anime show that came on at 5:30 everyday and anyone who was anyone knew better than to interrupt her while she was watching the show. The only, absolute only, person who was allowed to disturb her was John. Even teachers knew not to disturb her, not even Xavier did; he believed that it was only thirty minutes. Even though dinner was served at 5:30 too, if it saved him much damage to not disturb her, he would be in. He'd rather avoid the consequences. Sil told Gwen that she and Meg could come with her and Kacee to see Inuyasha; it meant having a possibly cold dinner, though. Gwen agreed to watch it with them, not caring about having a cold supper.  
"May I begin now?" asked Meg.  
"Yes" said Xavier.  
"Okay. I can freeze time, levitate, and make other people levitate.when I'm excited" said Meg  
"Interesting" said Xavier and waited for Jean to finish writing the last part up, "Do you think you would be able to demonstrate for us?"  
"Um.ok" said Meg. She walked over to the table and picked up a pencil. She threw it high into the air. Just as she did so, she thrust her hands outward, toward the pencil and it froze in place. Everyone looked up in awe. It was all silent except for the scraping of the pencil Jean was using to write everything down. Meg then twitched her hand slightly and let the pencil fall to the ground.  
"I love that.it's so cool" said Sil.  
"Okay, now your other powers.what do you mean when you say you can make people levitate?" asked Xavier.  
"Well, when I'm excited, people around me start levitating" said Meg.  
"Would you be able to demonstrate that?" asked Xavier.  
"I'm not excited" said Meg. Gwen stood up and walked over to Meg. She began whispering things into her ear.  
"Think happy thoughts," she began, "Kittens, puppies, babies, what it's like to finally kiss a guy, a very cute guy, that you're in love with." The kissing guy thing seemed to do the trick because everyone in the room seemed happy and dazed; their spirits were filled with happiness.  
"Yea, we always wanted to be kissed by a guy. Do you ever wonder what it's like to maybe kiss.Clark?" asked Gwen, knowing that would make Meg maybe hyperventilate. Gwen would rather have kissed any guy, but Clark, he wasn't her type. Whatever, it was, they were now levitating in the air. Everyone was. They looked amazed ad were sort of having the time of their lives. There were several shouts of 'WHEEE!' heard, but that was all. It looked as if they were swimming in air.  
"Um, Meg, calm down," said Gwen, "Please, I'm getting like, airsick." With that everyone came crashing down, and not in one whole heap, but scattered throughout the training room. Jean got up quickly and swiftly, helped Scott, Ororo, and Xavier up and then went back to scribbling it all down.  
"Oopsies.heh.heh" said Meg, who then smiled innocently as if nothing happened.  
"Ya know, when I said for us to come down, a more comfortable landing would have been nice, but it could have just been me" said Gwen.  
"I think I've loost all veeling in my tail" said Kurt, who was currently nursing his tail.  
"Awwwwwww." said Sil.  
"Dude.your tail always hurts" said John making Kacee laugh.  
"Well, I believe that it was fun while it lasted" said Bobby, "Are you okay?" Clark didn't like the whole levitation thing and turned a sickly green. He keeled over and everything from dinner last night all came out. The onlookers looked very much revolted.  
"Aw man.and the sink.it was in the other room.you couldn't have just.like.held it in?" asked Kacee, who was very disgusted.  
"Here, have a water bottle and a towel, Bobby take him to the bathroom" said Jean, glad to be taking some authority.  
"Me?" asked Bobby, who seemed a little squeamish.  
"Yes, you" said Jean.  
"Ok." said Bobby and led Clark out of the room.  
"Ugh.gross" said Kacee. Gwen and Meg gave an involuntary shudder. Everyone watched in amazement as Jean telekinetically cleaned the spot on the floor. The towels were then telekinetically thrown away and once again they were ready to begin.  
"Well, I guess I'm next, save the worst for last. Heh" said Gwen.  
"Yes.Jean, are you ready?" asked Xavier.  
"Yea" said Jean, flipping to a new medical record and got ready to write.  
"Now, Gwen, what are your powers?" asked Xavier.  
"You guys are both telepathics," began Gwen, mentioning both Xavier and Jean, "So you should know that my powers hurt people, badly."  
"Yes, that's true, you give a strong electric shock that-" said Xavier.  
"That left my brother in a coma, and with Meg, it gave me her powers. For humans I get energy, they heal though, in time, but with mutants, I also get a little piece of their powers, also," said Gwen, "That's why I wear turtlenecks and sweater and elbow-length gloves, even in the summer; to keeping contact with another human being almost impossible." She added the last part so that Kacee would understand. She hadn't exactly explained properly WHY she was wearing the gloves and turtleneck sweater, which had been sleeveless. So there it was. Out in the open. A brief explanation of her life story and Jean was sitting there scribbling away.  
"Whoa.that's.intense.wow." said Kacee, "What time is it?"  
"Kacia! It's only 5:05! There is enough time 'til Inuyasha comes on!" scowled Scott. Scott was obviously very annoyed of Kacee after hearing Gwen's very touching story. The room went silent as if to see what Kacee's reaction would be. Pyro was loving the tension, while, for Meg, it was killing her. Kacee took in a large amount of breath sharply. Everyone was in shock. Sil dropped her mouth wide open as if to see if she would scream or not. It was very silent and everyone what the next few seconds would hold. Then, everyone jumped as Clark took his chance.  
"BOO!" said Clark, who looked much healthier and Bobby stood there next to him shaking his head sadly. Acid mist shot outward, thankfully, for Sil, hitting no one, but at the same time she jumped and sort of phased through the floor and her stomach and below were stuck in the floor. Nightcrawler teleported in and out. Meg jumped up and then unfortunately was left sort of floating there. There were a couple of small explosions. Pyro then fell off his chair laughing so hard he could hardly breathe. Gwen's heart had jumped and Kacee had become very wide-eyed.  
"Ugh.a little help," said Sil.  
"That's not fair.you can't do that.you almost gave me a heart  
attack.it's not allowed.mean" said Meg, as she managed to get down. Clark didn't seem to care what anyone thought and wore a foolish innocent grin. John by now had collected himself and got up and sat down again. He wiped away the tears that had come to his eyes from laughing so hard. Nightcrawler had teleported back so fast he lost all sense of balance and fell on his butt.and Sil's hand.  
"OW!" screamed Sil, "Dude, that hurts!"  
"Sorry.so sorry.I didn't hurt it that much.did I?" asked Kurt. He took her hand and sort of teleported her in and out. She was now okay and was able to breathe. On first chance, she gave Clark the look of death, but then turned to Kurt and gave him the sweetest smile ever, despite the awful sulfur stench that had arose.  
"Thank you!" said Sil and gave Kurt a hug, surprising him, herself,  
and the rest of the group.  
"Ok.this has been odd.," said Gwen.  
"Yea.I agree.can we get a tour of this place?" asked Meg.  
"Tours will be given tomorrow, bright and early, and we aren't  
finished yet.Jean are you ready?" asked Xavier. He waited for her nod of acknowledgement. Scott stood by her protectingly, just in case any more ruckus occurred. Jean looked up and telepathically said *Ready*, and got ready to write.  
"Ok, Gwen, I've briefly read your mind in the last couple of minute  
and I've to a concl-" said Xavier.  
"Whoa.that's cool," said Gwen.  
"Cool, you could do that? I want to do that. That is so COOL!" cried  
Meg.  
"Yes.I'm a telepathic. Anyway, Gwen, have you made physical contact  
with anyone ever?" asked Xavier.  
"What?" asked Gwen, who hadn't comprehended a word he had said.  
"Have you touched anyone in this room skin to skin?" asked Xavier,  
breaking it down for her.  
"No.wait.wait.no.no.wait.oh yea.oh yea.yea, I did. I almost put Meg  
in a coma. It's how got a replica of her power," said Gwen.  
"What are you stupid? How can you forget a thing like PUTTING YOUR  
FRIEND IN A COMA?" asked John.  
"Hey, watch what you say" said Sil, showing him her right hand, where  
acid mist had recently come out.  
"HEY, watch what YOU DO," said Kacee.  
"Shouldn't I have some say in the matter of my friend forgetting she  
had put me a coma?" asked Meg sarcastically and everyone gave a  
chuckle.  
"Gwen, this may sound strange to you, but I want you to take off your  
gloves and go up to Meg and touch her arm" said Xavier.  
"WHAT? Wait shouldn't I HAVE any say in THIS matter?" asked Meg.  
"Are you crazy.sorry.but I don't want to kill her!" said Gwen.  
"I'm pretty sure I'm accurate, so if you please both don't mind.I'd  
like you to continue.or I might have to use force to find the results"  
said Xavier and Gwen began to take off her gloves.  
"Wait! Is that like a threat?" shrieked Meg.  
"No.it's not.trust me.I believe I know what I am doing." said Xavier Meg scowled unhappily. The first time was worse enough. Gwen and Meg had been at the beach and they had been playing a card game, Spit, so when they went for the smaller pile, they touched hands and *ZAP!*. The next thing they knew, Meg was on the sand twitching away, practically dead, and Gwen was screaming as a portion of Meg's energy and powers had entered her. It was really horrible.and now they had to experience it again. Gwen looked away from Meg as she reached out her hand and touched her. When they made contact, Gwen heart jumped. Nothing happened and Gwen pulled her hand slowly away from Meg's arm.  
"What happened? Am I dead?" asked Meg.  
"Whoa.how did absolutely nothing happened? She's alright and I'm  
alright.how?" asked Gwen.  
"I figured this would happen, now, I want you to touch Jean's arm"  
said Xavier.  
"I'm not going to take any chances," said Gwen.  
"You'll have to in life, so start taking some now," said Xavier,  
keeping his temper surprisingly calm. It was tense in the room. Bobby looked worried, for Gwen. Scott was more worried for Jean, if she got hurt; he would never forgive himself. Everyone else didn't know what to expect; they hoped for the best. Meg joined Kurt in a silent prayer for the both of them. Clark and Pyro just gawked and Kacee and Sil were just silent. Gwen walked over to Jean. She touched her arm and pulled back fast, but it was already too late. Jean gave a sharp gasp of breath and Scott held her. She, oddly enough, didn't get hurt that bad, but was more in a state of shock. Gwen fell on her knees, screaming. So many voices, so many, saying so many things. She heard everybody and their thoughts all at the same time. Her hands caught in her hair. The voices were overwhelming her and she let the blackness take her.  
"Gwen.oh my god.what happened to her.is she okay?" Bobby asked. Bobby ran over to Gwen and held her close to him, making sure not to make skin contact to her. Xavier looked around. Jean was in Scott's arms, Kacee had sort of cuddled up near Pyro, Meg had her arms swung around Clark and had sort of lay Sil sort of leaned into Nightcrawler, and Bobby had Gwen in his arms, who was still unconscious. Ororo stood watching everyone. Once again, it was silent. Xavier grimaced; he had known this might have happened.  
"She's not dead is she?" asked Meg and looked like she was on the verge of tears.  
"No, she isn't, she's still breathing, Bobby I want you to carry her to her room and I think the training session will be done for the day. Kacee and Sil you can go with them to see Inuyasha, you have five minutes before it begins. Meg, I want you to go with Bobby, so you know where your room is. Clark, you will find out where your room is later, but for now you will come with me, and everyone else I didn't mention. It's dinnertime," said Xavier. 


	7. New Roommates

Chapter 7  
  
"Ok." said Bobby, still a little uncertain if Gwen was okay or not, "C'mon." He motioned Meg over as he stood up. He then stooped down and swept Gwen into his arms. He also took her gloves from the floor and pocketed them. He walked out of the Danger Room and Meg followed. Kacee and Sil ran out of the Danger Room and passed the two.  
"GOTTA GO! INUYASHA'S ON IN FOUR AND HALF MINUTES!!!" shouted Kacee  
and Sil. Bobby shook his head. He thought they were weird. Meg laughed at the look on Bobby's face, but then got slightly worried again when she looked at Gwen. Then Bobby stopped at a wall and punched, but not too hard. The wall opened up revealing a very white room, or at least that's what it looked like to Meg. Bobby saw Meg's confused look, but didn't say anything. Then the white room started to bring them up. Meg was impressed at it.  
"What is this, some kind of elevator?" asked Meg.  
"That's exactly what it is, it's taking us to the third floor, where  
our rooms are" replied Bobby.  
"Cool" said Meg. With that, the elevator stopped and the wall opened again, revealing a very clean, polished hallway. The floor was wooden and so were the walls and ceiling. The place had antique sense to it and it was very clean. Meg would have been surprised if she found a speck of dust.  
"This place.it's very-" began Meg.  
"Clean?" Bobby finished for her, "Yea, I've noticed." Meg grinned at the comment. They walked down the hallway with Meg's high flip-flops making a soft thumps every so often on the wooden floor. They passed a room with the door wide open. The television was on and so was the microwave. Someone was watching the Japanese channel and making popcorn. Someone was saying 'two minutes left' or something or other.  
"That's Kacee and Sil's room.obviously" said Bobby. Meg smirked; those two were really obsessed with the whole Inuyasha thing. The next room they passed had two really big panda bear stickers on the door.  
"Nice" said Meg motioning toward he door.  
"Yeah.you hear the story all the time.got bored.you know?" said Bobby. Meg laughed and the continued on their way. The next door was where they stopped.  
"I suppose this is my room?" asked Meg.  
"Yep, want to open that for me.I'm a little preoccupied at the moment  
as it is" said Bobby and Meg laughed again. Meg opened the door. The room was humongous and very clean. Everything was wooden and the walls were very white. There were two big wardrobes and another room for the bathroom and there were four little beds. There was a table with a lamp next to the first one. Meg ran to the first two beds and pushed them together and then ran to the other two beds, repeating the same process. She made sure there was a decent amount of space in between the two beds and then she pushed the table in between the two beds and flicked on the light, it was getting dark outside. Bobby walked over to the bed closest to the window and gently placed Gwen onto the bed. He took a blanket from the bed right next to her, the one Meg had tried to connect to make one big bed, and sort of tucked Gwen in. She muttered something in her unconscious state, but that was it. Bobby walked over to the window, which was large and unusually low, for a window. It clearly was unfinished, a balcony was supposed to be placed there, but the time to place it there never came around. He looked out the window and was met was the view of the pool. It was fourteen feet deep. If someone were to fall out of the window, they could get hurt, but most likely they could be stuck in the big oak tree right below the window. He didn't really want to bear to think about it.  
"Meg? Just want to warn you, you can tell Gwen later, but this window is an unfinished balcony, so when it's open, be careful" said Bobby.  
"Wait.what? What are you talking about?" asked Meg and she walked over to the window.  
"See that pool over there?" asked Bobby, but continued without her acknowledgment to his question, "It's fourteen feet deep. If someone were to fall out this window, there's a chance they could fall in, either that or get stuck in that tree over there." Meg looked at where he was pointing to. The tree was huge and looked like it could stand breaking a fall.the pool was a different matter.  
"Can you die from falling into the pool.from a three stories high?" asked Meg.  
"It's not likely because it's fourteen feet deep, but anything's possible" said Bobby.  
"Great. Lucky me.and Gwen. Guess they ran rooms where you have a less chance of dying!" said Meg who was beginning to hyperventilate.  
"I didn't mean to scare you anything, but-" said Bobby.  
"A little too late for that!" said Meg, ending in an almost high pitch.  
"What is it with guys nowadays?" said Sil, making both people jump, "Is she alright?"  
"What?" asked Bobby, "Oh.I hope so." He sat on the bed next to Gwen, who basically seemed to be asleep. He pulled her gloves out from his pocket and put them on the bedside next to him. He watched as she was breathed deeply.  
"Anyways.Meg, Inuyasha's starting and.you wanna see it?" asked Sil.  
"Inyu-what?" asked Meg.  
"Oh yea, I explained it only to Gwen, but I invited you too to see it," Sil said and when she saw Meg's dumbfounded look, she continued, "It a Japanese anime series, in English, that's me and Kacee's fave.so?"  
"Um.not very convincing, but why not? You okay here Bobby?" asked Meg.  
"Yea, I'll be fine, I just hope she'll be too.take these.just in case.the last time was worse enough" said Bobby . He tossed her a pair of earplugs and shuddered involuntarily. Meg looked at the earplugs and Sil laughed.  
"It was your own fault you know," said Sil still chuckling a bit.  
"Yea, but who overreacts for being interrupted during her favorite show, and how was I supposed to know that happened to be her favorite episode too" said Bobby.  
"Oh yea, that reminds me, today IS her favorite episode," said Sil, who was looking at Meg, "So those earplugs may come in handy, just in case some poor unfortunate soul comes walking by."  
"Ok then.let's go." said Meg, giving Sil an odd look. 


End file.
